


Hunger

by krikkiter68



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Chocolate, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: Smutty fluff.  Sex and chocolate, two of their favourite things.





	Hunger

“Comfortable?” Malcolm murmurs, lips quirking up into a grin at the sight of his captive: Jamie, naked and sprawled full-length on a fluffy white sheepskin rug, wrists bound above his head. Jamie glares up at him.

“Fuckin’ give me one, twat,” he snaps.

Malcolm smiles in response as he flips up the lid of the box. He lets it fall to the carpet and reaches in, drawing out a large, swirl-shaped chocolate.

“French Praline,” he murmurs, “your favourite.” His lips close over it. “Mmmm…”

“That’d fuckin’ better nae be the last one,” Jamie growls. 

Malcolm mouths the chocolate, letting it dissolve in his mouth. He runs his tongue slowly over his lips, watching Jamie’s massive blue eyes sparkling. He kneels on the carpet and caresses the soft, smooth skin over Jamie’s abdomen, teasing his fingers through the line of dark curling hair in the middle.

“Fuck’s sake, Malc. Dinnae give me belly-rubs. I’m not a fuckin’ puppy.” Malcolm smirks.

“I beg tae differ, love. An’ ye want tae stay in shape, don’t ye?”

Jamie’s about to say something, and then Malcolm bends and blows a loud raspberry against his tummy, and he breaks into giggles. Malcolm grins down at him, and slowly starts unzipping his trousers.

“I’ve got somethin’ far more nutritious for ye, love. Close yer eyes and open yer mouth.”

Jamie obeys him, and sighs aloud as the firm, dripping head of Malcolm’s cock strokes against his lips. Malcolm smiles at the sight. Christ, Jamie’s always so hungry for him. He closes his own eyes as Jamie starts mouthing him, kissing him reverently. Then Jamie breaks away, looking up at him.

“Can’t fuckin’ wait tae suck ye off,” Jamie says, flashing his customary wicked wolf-grin.

“Then get the fuck on with it, love,” Malcolm growls back.

“Can I have one of those fuckin’ chocolates afterwards?” Jamie says. Malcolm glances down, sees how hard and red Jamie’s become. 

“Do a fuckin’ great job of a blow job, an’ ye can have the whole box,” Malcolm says.

He seizes Jamie’s curls in a tight grip and pushes into Jamie’s mouth, groaning aloud as Jamie sucks, hard, and takes him all the way down.

“Good boy,” he sighs, “you fuckin’ good boy.”


End file.
